Cassie Chan
Pink |Series = Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers In Space Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Super Megaforce |Title = Pink Turbo Ranger Pink Space Ranger |First appearance = Passing the Torch, Part 1 |Last appearance = Legendary Battle |Number of Episode Appearances = 71 |Status = |Zords =Wind Chaser Turbozord Wind Rescue Rescuezord Astro Megazord Delta Megazord Astro Delta Megazord Mega V5 (Tank Voyager) |Portrayed by = Patricia Ja Lee}} Cassie Chan is a fictional character in the Power Rangers universe. She was played by Korean American actress Patricia Ja Lee. She served as the Pink Ranger during the television series Power Rangers Turbo and Power Rangers in Space. She also guest starred in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy episodes "To the Tenth Power" and "The Power of Pink", almost losing her life to Psycho Pink. Character history Power Rangers Turbo Cassie was an amateur singer who first traveled to the city of Angel Grove during the Power Rangers Turbo episode Passing the Torch. She was heading to Stone Canyon, as she had some "really great relatives" out there, and they were going to help her "crash the music scene". The bus she was traveling on is also her first encounter with T.J., who she later befriends. When the bus stopped outside a gift shop in the middle of nowhere, T.J., apparently having heard the explosion of Tommy's truck as Tommy and Kat were attacked by Piranhatrons nearby, ran off in case someone needed help. When T.J. still had not returned when the bus driver had to leave, Cassie stayed behind. T.J. and Cassie watched Kat, a stranger to them, fight the Piranhatrons. T.J. had to go help, despite the danger, and Cassie reluctantly followed him into battle. When more Piranhatrons teleported in, Cassie said she was getting out of there right now, but both she and T.J. fought the creatures with martial arts. Due to Cassie's bravery and assistance in helping rescue Tommy, Katherine Hillard chose Cassie to be her replacement as the Pink Turbo Ranger when she retired as a Power Ranger. Beneath Cassie's sarcastic and gutsy exterior lies a caring and compassionate soul who finds it difficult at times to show her true feelings. She gives everyone a chance to prove themselves to her, and puts a lot of faith into people. She made quick friendships with new Power Rangers Justin, T.J., Carlos, and Ashley. Cassie also developed a crush on the mysterious Phantom Ranger, who was never identified. Despite this, the Phantom Ranger displayed his own affection for Cassie on certain occasions as well. For instance, in the episode "Vanishing Act", the Phantom Ranger gave her useful tips, and she eventually saved the day by defeating Translucitor and then freeing the kidnapped Red, Green, and Blue Rangers. In Clash of the Megazords, she along with the rest of the team even saved the Phantom's life after his power ruby was stolen. Power Rangers in Space When the Command Center was destroyed at the end of Power Rangers Turbo, Cassie and her friends went up to space to stop Divatox. Once there, they met Andros the Red Space Ranger, who gave them new powers. Cassie became the Pink Space Ranger, and helped Andros defeat Astronema. When Cassie discovered a wasp with a heart, one of Astronema's monsters who did not want to be evil, she stuck by him and defended him against both the Rangers and Astronema's forces. Sometime later, Cassie and the Phantom Ranger met again. He had contacted the team to tell them that he had found Zordon and needed their help. At the end of the episode, the Phantom told Cassie that he would be okay and asked her to not forget him. Furthermore, he said that he would see her soon. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy After a year of inactivity, Cassie returned as the Pink Space Ranger to help the Galaxy Rangers fight the Psycho Rangers, and almost lost her life to Psycho Pink. Kendrix Morgan, the Pink Galaxy Ranger, seemingly sacrificed her own life to break the sword draining Cassie's power. As the Space Rangers left, Cassie was the most upset by this event, but Andros comforted her. Power Rangers Super Megaforce Cassie appeared as a returning ranger in the finale of Power Rangers Super Megaforce to help the current team finish off the Armada. Reception According to Watchmojo Cassie Chan was voted in the Top 10 Hottest Female Power Rangers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzWcA_Zt7A8 Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Power Rangers in Space Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Fictional Korean-Americans Category:Fictional singers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997